Ben Ayodele and the Sorcerer's Stone
by benlandcreator
Summary: This is a story about Ben Chan and his rise to fame as a wizard.


Ben Ayodele and the Sorcerer's Stone

CHAPTER ONE

THE BOY WHO LIVED

Mr. and Mrs. Chan, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say

that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last

people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious,

because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Chan was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made

drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did

have a very large mustache. Mrs. Chan was thin and blonde and had

nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she

spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the

neighbors. The Chans had a small son called Wei Liang and in their

opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Chans had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and

their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't

think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Ayodeles. Mrs.

Ayodele was Mrs. Chan's sister, but they hadn't met for several years;

in fact, Mrs. Chan pretended she didn't have a sister, because her

sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unChanish as it was

possible to be. The Chans shuddered to think what the neighbors would

say if the Ayodeles arrived in the street. The Chans knew that the

Ayodeles had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy

was another good reason for keeping the Ayodeles away; they didn't want

Wei Liang mixing with a child like that.

When Mr. and Mrs. Chan woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story

starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that

strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the

country. Mr. Chan hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for

work, and Mrs. Chan gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming

Wei Liang into his high chair.

None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.

At half past eight, Mr. Chan picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs.

Chan on the cheek, and tried to kiss Wei Liang good-bye but missed, because Wei Liang was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the

walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Chan as he left the house. He got

into his car and backed out of number four's drive.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of

something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Chan

didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to

look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet

Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking

of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Chan blinked and

stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Chan drove around the

corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now

reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats

couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Chan gave himself a little shake and

put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of

nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something

else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help

noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people

about. People in cloaks. Mr. Chan couldn't bear people who dressed in

funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this

was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering

wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite

close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Chan was

enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man

had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The

nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Chan that this was probably some

silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something...

yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr.

Chan arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.

Mr. Chan always sat with his back to the window in his office on the

ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate

on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad

daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed

open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never

seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Chan, however, had a perfectly

normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made

several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a

very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs

and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of

them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't

know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering

excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on

his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he

caught a few words of what they were saying.

"The Ayodeles, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Ben"

Mr. Chan stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the

whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better

of it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his

secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost

finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the

receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was

being stupid. Ayodele wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were

lots of people called Ayodele who had a son called Ben. Come to think

of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Ben. He'd never even

seen the boy. It might have been Bob. Or Bambi. There was no point

in worrying Mrs. Chan; she always got so upset at any mention of her

sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all

the same, those people in cloaks...

He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and

when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that

he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It

was a few seconds before Mr. Chan realized that the man was wearing a

violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the

ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in

a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir,

for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at

last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy,

happy day!"

And the old man hugged Mr. Chan around the middle and walked off.


End file.
